


永远的所有物/A Possession for All Time

by ib99



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Body
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ib99/pseuds/ib99
Summary: 姚麟逐渐了解了他的新“室友”。
Relationships: Greed (Ling) & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 4





	永远的所有物/A Possession for All Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Possession for All Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461787) by [wllw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllw/pseuds/wllw). 



> 授权：已获得，见原帖评论  
> 译者的话：  
>  喜欢的话请到原作者那里点个kudo(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
>  第一次翻译长文，英语捉急，还请见谅。如果有不足之处还请指出来，下一次的翻译我会往更好的方向发展。  
>  话说……谷利麟这个到底算是cp名还是二代谷利德的名字啊……

不老不死是件陌生的事。在旅行的过程中，麟经常会想那是一种怎样的感觉。他会躺在地铺上，在兰芳和阿福身边仰望着沙漠的夜空，任凭思绪飘向远方——他想着，是一种力量遍布全身的感觉，亦或是与平时没什么不同，唯一的特征是镜子里的自己不会再变化？他没想过会是这样：哀嚎着的灵魂将自己团团围住，奇怪且不自然的【气】像有毒的云雾笼罩全身，而他的身体成了傀儡，执行着一个人造人的命令。

眼下，这个人造人的任务好像围绕着照顾一堆合成兽（奇美拉）。

“你真的很粘人，是吧？你觉得成为我的所有物怎么样?”麟的嘴说道。那只奇美拉，一个好像是蜥蜴和某种猫杂交的小东西，大声地发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。“我就当你同意了。哈，我才出生一个小时，就已经有一群小弟了。很好。”

听到一个陌生的声音从他嘴里传出来，回荡在洞穴般的房间里，感觉很奇怪。看着自己的手在这个生物斑驳的皮毛上移动，却没有触感的反馈，这也很奇怪。手背上奇怪而陌生的纹身，看起来是属于别人的，但一种可以穿透吞没自己灵魂的迷雾的感觉在提醒他，那就是自己的手。身体里的另一个存在是压倒性的，它在血液里跳动，直到自己的注意力转向它为止都在压迫着他的意识。

“人造人？”麟试着问到。

“嗯？你知道，我有自己的名字。”

“那你能听见我说话了。”

“你在想什么鬼？我在考虑我自己的事，而我的想法恰好回答了你的问题？你想干什么，小鬼？”

很好，这样事情就简单多了。“我想让你替我送个信。”

“哈，你说笑呢。你凭什么认为自己有资格请别人帮忙?”

“我可不是在求你。”麟冷漠地说。

他脑子里的那个东西停顿了一下，无言，麟在想自己是不是说过了。但那个人造人突然大笑起来，一种非常高兴又放肆的笑。“很好，你可不是那个做决定的人！但我想我们会相处得很愉快，我喜欢那些知道自己想要什么的人。”麟脑海里的那个存在似乎在打量着他。“那么，信息是什么？”

“你会用新国语写字吗？”

“小鬼，你看我像能用新国语写字的人吗？”人造人停了一下。“哈——我想从技术上来说我能，但我做不到。你就用阿美利斯特语把消息告诉我就行了。”

“我拒绝，把我的身体交给我一分钟，我来写。”

又是一阵爆笑。“是我的身体吧。你以为我傻吗，小鬼? 你认真的？ ”

“我觉得，如果在我写完信后，你不能从我手中夺回控制权，那么你就不配拥有我的身体。”

这句话似乎说动了人造人，在哀嚎灵魂的风暴之中，有什么东西在麟的意识里荡漾着，但是他不能确切地说出那是什么。合成兽的头碰到了麟的手上，渴求着更多的爱抚。

“好吧，我想这很公平。如果不能切实地掌控在手中，那么占有这个身体又有什么用呢? ”人造人答应了。“那么，我们有什么东西可写吗? ”

麟费了好大劲才说服那个人造人从裤子上撕下一块布条。老实说，麟根本不知道自己为什么这么执意要留下这些东西。血永远不会流出来。

————————————

太阳悬在高空，微风吹拂在麟的脸上。布拉德雷向往常一样漠不关心地退回了大楼里，麟怒了。如果他能控制住自己的表情可能会更好一些。

当他们俩独处时，人造人的笑容从麟的脸上消失了。“刚才那是什么鬼？”他体内的那个存在低吼着。

“你真觉得我会坐在那里干看着他羞辱整个人类吗？”

人造人叹了口气。“好吧，我不能说我不佩服你的勇气，但是……听着，你小心点，好吗？如果我的家人觉得你会妨碍我，他们就会想把你除掉。”

“少了一个灵魂跟你争夺身体，对你来说不是更好吗？”

“喂喂喂，你把我当成谁了？我可是Greed（贪婪），小鬼，而且你是我的第一个所有物。我会轻易抛下你才怪。”

哦。麟默不作声。瞬息之间，一种奇怪的感觉如同潮水般向他涌来。

“不管怎样，你对Wrath（愤怒）有什么意见？”古利德问到。“算上之前我想剪头发那次，我从来没见你这么生气过。”

麟犹豫了。兰芳的事情是私事，不能和古利德这样的人分享，所以他就简单带过：“他是一国之君，却为了力量，视全体国民为草芥。这是卑劣的，无民无王。但你不会明白的，对吧，人造人。”

本以为他会对此嗤之以鼻。相反，古利德看上去沉思了一段时间，两人被哀嚎着的灵魂围在中心。“不，我明白。”他最终说，“拉斯打算抛弃他所拥有的一切，就这？他不配拥有这些。”

“但这不正是你在帮他做的事吗?”

“好吧，对，我承认。毕竟这是我被制造出来的理由。”

“你就满足于此？除了你父亲赐予你的东西，你就不想要别的了？还是你守卫一条空洞的隧道、照顾一些奇美拉就知足了?”

古利德赫然而怒。“闭嘴，小子。我知道你想干什么，但是这没有用。”

但是麟能察觉到古利德心中的暗流涌动，某种几乎无法确定的东西。麟尚且停止了争吵。两人一起坐在城墙上，微风吹拂着他们的脸颊，眺望着中央市的建筑，街道与行人，风景延伸到阿美利斯特的山丘。中央市谈不上风景如画，却独有一种古怪的异国风情。从中央司令部的屋顶往下看，人们看起来就如同蚂蚁般。

——————————————

古利德又在隧道里巡逻。脚步声回荡在面前的空间里，周围的管子发出杂音，如同疾病般在全国的脉搏中传播着污浊的【气】。在昏暗的灯光下，一切都围绕在一种致命的、险恶的氛围中。奇美拉们在管道间窜来窜去，它们是尖牙利齿、饥肠辘辘的怪物，尖锐的影子在墙上攒动。麟在他们共同的脑袋里呆的无聊。你看到了一个阴森的隧道，就相当于看到了所有隧道的样子。

“你真的一整天都没有更有趣的差事可做吗？ ”麟问道，只是为了打破令人窒息的单调。

说话的刹那间，古利德的脸色似乎亮了些。“哈! 后悔让我接管你的身体了，小鬼?”

“没有。”麟说，“我不后悔。”当他掌握了不老不死的奥秘后，当他整个家族的命运寄托于此后，当兰芳为此牺牲那么多之后，麟不会在此捶胸顿足。

身体里的影子流露出高兴的情绪。“就该这样！不过你说得有道理，这确实很无聊。”

“咱们就不能再去搞一次恶作剧吗？恩维的尖叫声真的很好玩。”

古利德笑了。“我喜欢你的想法，小鬼！但是不行，如果再玩忽职守，我会有麻烦的。嗯……你为什么不跟我谈谈呢？人类世界是什么样子的? ”

麟皱起了眉头，但他的脸看上去毫无变化。“你想知道关于人类的事吗?”

“嗯？我为什么不想？我已经活了将近一个月了，大部分时间都被困在地下。这个世界充满了形形色色的事物，还有人，我当然想知道更多!”

“你知道，我一直在想一个问题。为什么你看起来并不讨厌人类? ”

“啊? ”古利德表现得很困惑。“我为什么要讨厌人类? ”

“你的兄弟姐妹们都认为人类是他们的天敌。整件事难道不是人类和人造人之间的战争吗？”

“嗯……这么想也对。我真不明白我的想法为什么这么特别。我想要这世上的一切，孩子，那我怎么可能就此满足？对我来讲“天敌”这个说法真的很荒谬。无论是人造人还是人类，甚至是奇美拉，都应该是我的囊中之物，我想要——”

脑袋隐隐作痛——最近经常这样。古利德用力揉了揉太阳穴，体内灵魂的飓风好像更猛烈了。

“淦”，古利德自言自语，“你不是喜欢屋顶吗，去坐一会？”

麟想了想，微风吹过来的感觉很好，但是……“不了，”

他肯定地说：“我现在不想碰见布拉德雷。”

“你还真是打心底讨厌那家伙哈？我不——唔。”古利德把手掌盖在眼睛上。“小鬼，你的身体是不是出了什么问题？先是头晕，然后又来这一出？”

“嘿！别把毛病往我身上推！在你来之前我可从来没头痛过。”

掩盖在哀嚎灵魂和不自然的【气】之下，有什么在刺激着古利德。麟能感觉到一种奇怪而不安的感觉在压迫着他们共同的心脏。有时候，当古利德闭上双眼，他们能看到一些像是走马灯一样的画面——里面是一些陌生人的面孔。麟不认识他们，日后也许会知道。他的力量最终会超过人造人，一旦他能够压制古利德……

古利德倒在了墙上。

麟在心里叹了口气。“嘿，我有个主意，”他说，“你为什么不试试冥想呢? ”

“哈? 冥想? 听起来就是浪费时间。”

“嗯，我也不是很擅长这个。”麟承认。“但他可以帮你清醒清醒脑袋。来吧，我会教你怎么做，你会感觉好点的。”

“好吧，随便你，”古利德叹了口气，“只要告诉我该怎么做。”

“好的! 双腿交叉。像这样。现在闭上眼睛，慢慢吸气。”

“这真是在浪费时间……”古利德低声抱怨道。但他还是乖乖照做了。

————————————————

整个世界变得模糊了起来，身外是如飓风般的攻击，心里如掉进冰窟般绝望。刀光剑影间，布拉德雷逐步逼近，那身影好似愤怒的鬼神——撕碎了他们的心脏，把他们钉在地上动弹不得。眼前晃过了被刺穿的多尔切特、罗亚和玛蒂尔，以及在生死一线上徘徊的兰芳。不，不，不，不该是这样的，这些本不该发生的，不要对我们的人下手——但这次不一样，我们拥有最强的盾牌——

布拉德雷的剑在接触碳化皮肤的瞬间一分为二，他停了一下，瞥了一眼在空中旋转的断剑。“古利德！”麟喊道。没有回复，但也没有反抗。当麟夺回控制权的时候，古利德无言地退居后方。麟用自己的眼睛盯着布拉德雷，有那么一瞬间，他想要亲手将眼前这人撕成碎片，为了比多，为了兰芳，为了罗亚，为了多尔切特、玛蒂尔、乌尔奇……他一生中最想要做的就是这个。

他逃跑了。

没有人阻住他的脚步，无论是布拉德雷、警卫，还是古利德。麟溜进了中央市的小巷，躲进了城市的阴影中。心底仿佛被人掏穿了一个洞，双手因一股既属于他又不属于他的悲伤而颤抖。

“古利德？”麟尝试呼唤他的名字，但依然没有回应。

他揉了揉眼睛，继续向前奔跑。也许很快古利德就会从这种状态下振作起来，再一次掌控主导权，回复他傲慢自大的本性。但现在，麟才是在风暴中心掌控身体的人。

这不是他一直等待着的机会吗？

“没事的，”他说，“一切都会好起来的。我知道附近有个安全的地方，从现在开始，放心地交给我吧，古利德。”

有那么一瞬间，他感觉到内心的飓风平静下来了。

——————————————

他们从噩梦中惊醒，大口地喘着粗气，钟表的滴答声听起来好像被无尽地延长了，麟感觉就像有人用手指搅动他们的脑浆那样糟糕，他们的肺正在竭力呼吸空气，他们的记忆在共同的思想深处徘徊。

“该死。”不知道是谁咕哝了一声，揉了揉眼睛。

夜色还很浓，凛冽的寒风像针一般刺痛了眼眶。古利德坐了起来，抬起腿，把头靠在膝盖上。麟回想起刚才梦境的碎片。

在梦里——温暖的感觉随着血从爪子上滑落，拉斯的脚步声回荡在他们的胸腔，破碎的酒瓶、四分五裂的尸块在酒吧的地板上到处都是，当他试图把注意力集中在他们的脸上时，头部的镇痛把他拉回了现实。

“你想谈谈吗？”麟问。

古利德绷紧了身子，抱紧了膝盖。“我为什么要那么做呢，你这个小讨厌鬼？我几乎不记得过去的记忆。但为什么这让我如此心神不宁?”

“它们不会消失的，古利德，你心里清楚，对吧?”

“闭嘴，孩子。现在不行。”心头的压抑无法散去，如同顽石坠入谷底，牵动着肺，窒息。古利德好像期待着麟对他大喊大叫，手指的颤抖止不住。

“好的，”麟平静地说，“好的。”

围着篝火的余烬，他们这一小队人还处在睡梦中。海因克尔和塔里乌斯肩并肩地躺在床上，鼾声如雷；爱德在毯子下翻来覆去，他的机械手紧握着，好像在抓什么东西。他们静静地坐在一旁看着他们，内心的风暴似乎稍微平息了一些。高悬头顶的星光与月色洒落在宁静的大地上。

“我很无聊。”古利德说，“和我说说话吧。”

“好吧，那咱们唠点什么？ ”

“我不知道。跟我谈谈你自己的事吧，比如你一直提到的‘新’这个地方。”

所以麟就和他谈起了，有关他所肩负的，姚族五十万族人的命运。金碧辉煌的宫殿，精心打扮的侍臣，万民之上的皇帝，其他的宗族还有他们定期派来的刺客。大约在他和兰芳偷偷进入元家领地的时候，他们偷走了价值连城的的雕漆盘子；在阿福带领他参观西圣古庙的时候，他和兰帆在废墟中因为追逐一只狐狸而迷了路。锦绣山河、八珍玉食，一切都与阿美利斯特的大不相同。回忆让这个他们的共同脑袋不再平静。

“哈，”过了一会儿，古利德说，“你真的很爱你的国家，不是吗? ”

“那当然！”麟答道，他被自己的语气吓了一跳。他的旅行以家族为始，为保护族人不受侵犯，这是他所期望的。但如今他明白自己真正渴望的是什么，世袭制、敌人什么的都不重要了——“为人多欲，凡是归我所有之物，我都会尽我所能去护他们周全。”

麟本以为古利德会嘲笑他，并提醒他为王者要有一个更远大、更贪婪的目标。但当古利德笑起来的时候，那种感觉遥远而陌生，和他向来充满傲气与自信的声音格格不入。“我喜欢你，麟。”他说，“你是那种贪婪的人。我很高兴你能成为我的所有物。”

“哦，我……我也很高兴。”古利德是他获得不老不死奥秘的关键，他怎么会说不呢？但是古利德的话在他心里泛起了不一样的波纹，令人吃惊的是一种说不清道不明的幸福感。

他们安静地并肩而坐，身边围绕着曾经哀嚎不止的灵魂。

从那天起，中央司令部地下嘈杂的声音就让麟一直心神不宁，而在风暴之下的某个地方，麟觉得自己心底有一个黑洞，它用爪子在麟的心脏上刻下痕记，一刻也不停地在燃烧着，就像永远也无法满足的饥饿感。

最后，古利德坐直，交叉着他们的腿，闭上眼睛，慢慢地吸气。

“我真的记不太清过去的记忆了，”他终于说道，“但有一次，多尔切特把一只流浪狗带回来——犬类间好像有它们独特的团结，那只狗吓坏了，我周围的动物经常这样，所以那小家伙躲在地窖里，玛蒂尔不得不……”

麟没有忽略他的沉默，这是一件很奇怪的事。

他们一直聊到天亮，艾德因为不想听他们唠嗑，就朝他们脸上扔了一只鞋子。

——————————

“于是艾德脱下靴子说：‘你知道，皮革制品是可以吃的... ... ’”

古利德在他们的脑海里狂笑。“真的吗？你让那个小豆丁喂你一只鞋？”

“嘿，我饿了！”麟试图抑制住自己的笑声答道。“你根本不知道我们在里面晃了多久!”

“我真不敢相信! 新国的王子竟然吃了一只鞋子! 味道怎么样? ”

“难以言喻! 那是我吃过的最难吃的东西，比我——”

有什么东西移到了他们面前，眨了眨眼，艾德的机械铠慢慢变得清晰起来。他们又眨了眨眼睛。

“嘿，古利麟！别站着说话不腰疼！”艾德闯进了他们的谈话。“还是说您太优秀了，我们这些凡夫俗子入不了您的眼？”

麟轻轻推了一下古利德，经过一个短暂无言的交替，古利德出现在表面上。“我没有，就是低头看着你的时候脖子爱抽筋。”语毕，古利德又回到了后方，开心的叫了出来：“哈！干得漂亮，小王子！”

“为什么你——”艾德卡住了，“你知道，我更喜欢你们两个相处不好的时候。”

古利德笑了。“哈！你可真喜欢我们，小矮子。”

“呃啊——我什么我们要和你们一伙儿啊？”

“你自己说的”海因克尔在篝火旁说，“我记得这是你出的主意。”

“行，你的记性要真那么好，那我要求你们跟着我上刀山下火海的时候，记得提醒我一下! ”

“那么，也许我们应该让你流血致死，”达利乌斯插嘴说。

“也许我应该把你留在废墟里! ”海因克尔附和说。

——————————————

那是一个美好的夜晚。天空中最后一缕余晖洒落在地平线上，他们摆脱了两个镇子的巡逻队，从麟开始负责他们的补给后，随身的行囊都很充裕，天气也逐渐转暖。日子很不错，至少比自从麟踏上这个被诅咒的国家起之后的每一天都要美好。他与古利德向后一靠，舒服地看着他们的小队吵了一会儿。篝火温暖着周围不大的空间，谷利德心底的愉悦传染给了麟。

“我们还真是一群乌合之众，你说呢？”麟说。

“对，而且是属于我的乌合之众，所以我不会听任何抱怨他们的话。”

“甚至不抱怨他们选老大的品味？”

“哈! 你知道我还是可以摆脱你的，你这个烦人的小王子。”

麟不知道他们脸上的笑容是属于他的还是古利德的。

在篝火旁边，艾德和奇美拉们在为应急补给的状态争执不休，但话题好像已经要转移到下一个目的地，或许再绕远一点争论今天轮到谁做饭。火焰在他们面前劈啪作响，在夜晚中显得格外明亮且温暖。

“这很好，不是吗? ”麟低声说。

“啊啊。”古利德的声音似乎遥不可及。“是的，我想是的。当然，这还不足以让我满足。但是……这很好。”

“成为世界之王才能让你满足吗？”

“当然，孩子。我不一直这么跟你说吗？ ”

“如果你成功了，你的部下会怎么样? ”

“啊? ”古利德皱起眉头。“好吧，你还是会和我在一起的，不是吗？你和小矮子还有奇美拉，你们都是我的所有物。你以为我会放弃你吗？我想要这个世界能提供的一切，包括每个人。”

“但如果这不是我们想要的呢? 你知道，我们都有自己的追求。”

这似乎让古利德大吃一惊，表现出小小的惊慌和沮丧，但很快这种情绪便消失了。“但是当我拥有了一切，我就可以给予你们一切，不是吗？如果新国是我的，而你和我在一起，那么我们可以一起管理它。这不正是你梦寐以求的吗？”

麟知道自己想要什么，他思考了一段时间，“但这是你想要的吗？”，问道。

“是啊。”古利德低声说。“是啊，当然是，还能是什么呢？”

他们对事物共有的饥饿感吸引了彼此，古利德无求无尽的渴望就是自己心底的黑洞。麟想明白了，他很清楚立于人上的感觉——他需要照顾一切、保护一切、提升自己，让一切变得更好，麟很清楚这种想法。如果是别人的话，麟可能会握住他的手，将他搂在怀里，轻吻他的嘴唇。但他可以伸出自己的灵魂，一同蜷缩在脑海里，感受着古利德灵魂的温度。这里是那么舒适，令人安心，他们内心的饥饿感暂时消失了。

他给自己找了一个多傻的人造人啊，麟深情地想。

是的，一切都会好起来的。麟可以忍受这种空虚。他并不介意——即便他知道如何填满它。

毕竟，未来的新国皇帝应该永远照顾属于他的东西。


End file.
